


Уроки членовредительства для Морган Старк

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Есть парочка нецензурных слов, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Стив/Баки за кадром, У Тони металлическая рука, Фик о Морган
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Что будет, если Баки не только подружится с Морган, но и примет непосредственное участие в ее воспитании.***— Ты, черт возьми, вообще чему ее учишь, чувак?— Он учит меня калечить людей! — счастливо пискнула Морган.— Баки? — подавился воздухом Сэм.— Ну, я же не собираюсь учить ее убивать людей, не так ли?— Но ты обещал, что научишь, — хмуро посмотрела на него Морган.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Уроки членовредительства для Морган Старк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [morgan stark's murder class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415631) by [tempestaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestaurora/pseuds/tempestaurora). 



Папа прищурился, глядя на директора Ослозада. Морган знала, что настоящая фамилия директора Ослозада — Оскопад, но Папа когда-то называл его Ослозадом, и Морган рассказала об этом Джесси на детской площадке, и теперь уже все звали его Ослозадом.

— Вы хотите сказать, что моя дочь, _моя шестилетняя дочь_ , милейшее на всей Земле дитя, вот эта девочка перед нашими глазами, основала Бойцовский клуб на детской площадке? — вздохнул Папа.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь до вас донести, мистер Старк, — согласно закивал Ослозад. — Морган невероятно умна, — Папа гордо усмехнулся, — и она лидер в своем классе. Но она не может использовать все свое влияние для создания бойцовских клубов…

— Это был не Бойцовский клуб, — перебила Морган, болтая ногами на стуле, который был слишком велик для нее. В кабинете Ослозада были только большие стулья для взрослых, таких как Мама и Папа, которые сейчас сидели по обе стороны от нее. — Это было Сообщество боя.

— Для создания Сообщества боя, — повторил на ней Ослозад.

— Сообщество боя и Бойцовский клуб — это две совершенно разные вещи, — Морган кивнула, глядя на Маму.

— Солнышко…

— Ты не можешь говорить о Бойцовском клубе, но ты можешь говорить о Сообществе боя. И я хотела, чтобы люди знали об этом, чтобы они пришли и… сражались.

— Солнышко, — снова начала Мама и на этот раз Морган не перебивала. — Создавать Сообщество боя тебе тоже нельзя.

— Но почему нет? Папа сказал мне вступить в кружок.

— Я имел в виду кружок рисования или футбол. _А не избивать детей на детской площадке_.

— Никто ничего не говорил о том, чтобы избивать друг друга, — нахмурилась Морган. — Если кто-то лежит на земле, ты останавливаешься.

Все трое взрослых устало вздохнули. Собрание продолжилось еще долго, в итоге Сообщество боя было официально запрещено в начальной школе Херста Грина.

***

Дядя Стив явно пытался сдержать улыбку. Морган знала этот взгляд. Он был ей знаком, потому что дядя Стив всегда так делал, когда что-то было смешно, но все в комнате были серьезны, и он тоже хотел выглядеть серьезным. Дядя Баки, лучший друг дяди Стива на всем белом свете, сдерживаться даже не пытался. Он широко улыбался, закинув ноги на диван, и подмигнул ей, когда перехватил ее взгляд.

— Хватит ее подстрекать, Терминатор, — сказал ему Папа, качая головой. — У нее большие неприятности.

— Это Алекс Эндрюс начал, — настойчиво повторила Морган в третий раз за день. — Он дергал меня за волосы, помнишь?

— Да, и ты пнула его за это. Нас уже вызывали в школу по этому поводу, малыш, — ответил Папа. — Это не значит, что ты должна создавать Бойцовский клуб…

— Сообщество боя, — перебил Баки, заработав убийственный взгляд от Папы и улыбку от Морган.

— …чтобы отомстить ему. Ослоз… Директор Оскопад сказал, что у Алекса фингал под глазом и сломанный нос после посещения вашего _Сообщества боя_.

— Значит, не надо было дергать меня за волосы, — буркнула надувшись Морган, скрестив руки на груди.

Баки фыркнул, Стив проиграл борьбу с улыбкой, а Папа вздохнул так тяжело, что Морган подумала, что он может полностью сдуться. В другом конце комнаты Мама потерла лицо ладонями.

— Морган, милая. Почему бы тебе не подняться в свою комнату? Мы поговорим об этом позже.

Морган пожала плечами и спрыгнула с дивана, заметив как Баки тут же закинул ноги на освободившееся место. Все равно все ее игрушки были в ее комнате.

***

Если тетя Наташа и научила Морган чему-то, так это тому, как шпионить, не попавшись. Ну, она думала, что знает, как это сделать, но то, как Баки поменял позу, чтобы получить лучший обзор на лестницу, где она сидела, присев на корточки и вглядываясь в пространство между перилами, заставило ее в этом усомниться.

— Ты думаешь, это наследственное? — спросил Папа, не подозревая, что она подслушивает. — Потребность ввязываться в драки?

— Если подобное можно унаследовать, то будущим детям Стива лучше иметь скорую помощь на быстром наборе, — фыркнул Баки.

Стив бросил в него подушку, прежде чем сказать:

— Я так не думаю. К ней приставал ребенок, и она просто… продумано дала ему сдачи, верно?

— Да, но это как создание мести уровня супер продуманного злодейского плана, — ответил Папа. — Боже, я не хочу растить суперзлодея.

— Тони, может быть, ей просто нужно найти другую отдушину. Ну, знаешь, без членовредительства, — хотя Морган и не могла видеть Маму, говорила точно она.

— Или, может быть, — предположил Баки, незаметно покосившись на убежище Морган и снова отведя взгляд, — ее просто нужно научить, как наносить удары, как продуктивно применять насилие.

— Нет, — сказал Папа. — _Ей_ не надо…

— Просто выслушай меня…

— И не подумаю.

Баки раздраженно фыркнул и Папа бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Папа часто сверлил взглядом Баки, даже несмотря на то, что Папа построил ему и Стиву хижину с большим количеством свободных спален для всех их друзей на том же озере, где они жили с Мамой. Баки часто был в немилости у Папы, хотя Баки и Стив приходили к нему на ужин по крайней мере раз в неделю. Папа часто недовольно зыркал на Баки, хотя у обоих были одинаковые металлические руки, и иногда они засиживались на крыльце дома за разговорами до поздней ночи.

— Если уж она начал драться в этом возрасте, то, скорее всего, продолжит в том же духе и в будущем, — медленно проговорил дядя Баки, и Папа не перебил его, хотя и сказал ранее, что не хочет слушать. — Если она не знает, как правильно нанести удар, то в следующий раз может сломать себе руку. И если она узнает, как сильно может ранить кого-то своими кулаками, то, возможно, не будет столь охотлива до драки в следующий раз.

Морган не знала, что означает слово «охотлива», но ей было очень интересно то, что говорил Баки.

— И, я так понимаю, ты считаешь, что должен учить ее? — спросил Папа.

— Стив, скорее всего, морально против того, чтобы учить детей драться, — Баки пожал плечами, — и никто из вас не собирается этого делать, так что…

— Это плохая идея, — сказал Папа.

— Я не была бы так уверена, — ответила мама так тихо, что Морган пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать ее. — Может быть, ей будет полезно научиться. И, не обижайся, но у Джеймса много свободного времени…

— Никаких обид. Я бывший убийца, у которого в запасе всего четыре друга, и я провожу большую часть своего времени, пересматривая старые эпизоды шоу Wipeout*.

— Из тебя получился бы отличный участник, — рассеянно сказал Папа.

— Я тоже так думаю! — согласился Баки, садясь. Он незаметно взглянул на Морган наверху лестницы, прежде чем начать новый разговор, и Морган отползла от лестницы, осторожно держа ноги близко к стенам, чтобы избежать скрипа половиц.

Прежде чем вернуться в свою комнату, Морган решила, что это все крайне интересно.

***

Морган отстранили от занятий до понедельника за то, что она была идейным вдохновителем Сообщества боя, поэтому на следующий день, когда мама собиралась отправиться в город на работу, папа объявил, что сегодня Морган получит свой первый урок самообороны.

— Не в качестве поощрения для дальнейшего избиения людей, — добавил он многозначительно, — но если ты когда-нибудь окажешься в ситуации, когда не чувствуешь себя в безопасности, ты можешь воспользоваться этим. Хотя, спешу напомнить, что если ты оказалась в опасной ситуации, у тебя есть тревожная кнопка, и либо Хэппи, либо Мама, либо я, или кто угодно из Мстителей будет рядом, они помогут тебе в любом случае… — он все говорил и говорил, и Морган сконцентрировала внимание на своем тосте и внимательно вслушивалась в хруст поджаренного хлеба, пока вгрызалась в него.

Когда Мама ушла, они с Папой перешли в другую хижину, расположенную на расстоянии менее чем в четверти озера от них. По дороге они покормили Джеральда, свою альпаку, проверили мамин сад, а затем они были на крыльце дома Стива, Папа использовал дверной молоток в виде щита Капитана Америки, чтобы постучать в дверь.

При виде них, Стив расплылся в широкой улыбке и повел вниз, где находился их с Баки спортзал. Это была большая комната с ярким белым светом, все оборудование в которой было сдвинуто к стенам, включая тяжелые боксерские груши, сложенные в углу.

Морган всегда нравился дом Стива и Баки, потому что фотографии на стенах были зернистыми и серыми, а на тумбочке стоял старомодный проигрыватель, на котором Стив однажды включал ей старомодную музыку, хотя ей тогда уже давно пора было спать. Она обычно спала в их свободной комнате, и Стив учил ее танцевать, пока Баки смотрел на них, смеясь, потому что, очевидно, танцор из Стива был так себе. Здесь всегда было тепло и уютно, как в ее собственном доме, но вместо мастерской в гараже стояла машина, два мотоцикла и фотография Баки с одной рукой, которого словно море обступали многочисленные темнокожие дети.

Занятие длилось не слишком долго, и Папа присутствовал только первые десять минут, пока его постоянные тревожные замечания не заставили Баки раздраженно фыркнуть в сотый раз, тогда Стив увел Папу на успокаивающую прогулку.

После того, как она научилась правильно складывать пальчики в кулак (большой палец сверху, кулак прямой, не сгибать в запястье), узнала лучшие места на теле для удара, если ее схватят (горло, пах, наступить на ногу как можно сильнее) и познала чудо локтей (жесткий, заостренный, лучшее оружие девушки), Баки уселся напротив нее на коврик, скрестив ноги.

— Итак, — сказал он, и она передразнила его позу, — Сообщество боя.

Она коротко кивнула.

— У тебя из-за него несколько синяков.

Синяки, которые она заработала, были маленькими и фиолетовыми, некоторые из них уже начали зеленеть и желтеть. В основном они были у нее на руках, а один — на коленке, когда Мариса Гарланд пихнула ее в драке и Морган ударилась коленом об землю.

Баки поморщился, когда она не ответила, просто посмотрел на цветные пятна на ее руках и пожал плечами. Он выглядел так, словно принимал решение, решал важные вопросы, о которых она даже не рассчитывала догадаться.

— Тебе… _нравилось_ участвовать в Сообществе боя?

— О, да! — закивала улыбаясь Морган. — Нас было много, и мы все по очереди пытались драться. Кое-кому из моих друзей это не очень понравилось, но было весело, и я _по-настоящему_ не пострадала, а Алекс Эндрюс получил то, что заслужил, и…

— Ты победила?

— Да я чемпион Сообщества боя! — улыбка девочки превратилась в усмешку.

— Ага… — на лице Баки появилась улыбка, столь редкая, но столь любимая Морган. На самом деле она находила Баки Барнса очень любопытным. Прежде всего, у него была металлическая рука, которая могла поднять ее без малейшего усилия. Ему было сто лет, хотя выглядел он не старше тридцати. И он был одним из тех людей, которые умерли и потом вернулись к жизни, но это, казалось, даже не беспокоило его. — Твои родители согласились позволить мне научить тебя основам, но если тебе это _действительно_ нравится…

— Ты собираешься научить меня убивать людей? — Морган восторженно распахнула глаза и с интересом наклонилась вперед.

— И не мечтай, кроха, — Баки внезапно расхохотался и покачал головой. — Может быть, на следующей неделе. Но сегодня… ты знаешь, сколько костей в человеческом теле?

— Двести шесть.

— Ты абсолютно права, — он наклонился вперед, как и она. — А ты хотела бы узнать 230 способов их смещения?

О _**да**_ , да она бы очень хотела.

***

Морган ходила к Стиву и Баки три раза в неделю, и после третьего раза Папа просто отпустил ее одну и не слонялся поблизости, переживая и волнуясь, а позволил Стиву ее увести. Где-то глубоко внутри Морган понимала, что Баки учит ее очень продвинутым штукам, которые, возможно, ее Папа не хотел бы, чтобы она умела, но она быстро училась и была в этом достаточно хороша для шестилетки.

— Вот так, — сказал Баки, стоя над ней. Она медленно высвободила руку из его хватки, вспоминая последовательность движений, которым он ее обучил. — Начинай снова. — Теперь она справилась с освобождением быстрее и ее рука выскользнула из его захвата. — Молодец, кроха. А теперь, куда ты воткнешь свои маленькие остренькие локти?

— Куда смогу достать, — после секундной заминки сказала Морган.

— Лучшие места для ударов?

— Задняя сторона колена, глаза, пах, наступить на ногу.

Он протянул свою металлическую руку и девочка подпрыгнула, чтобы дать ему пять.

— Ты, черт возьми, вообще чему ее учишь, чувак? — чужой удивленный голос заставил Морган повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на дверь, где, прислонившись к ней, стоял Сэм. У Сэма Уилсона были массивные металлические крылья, а Морган отломила правое крыло от своей фигурки Сокола в феврале, во время инопланетной битвы, и мама приклеила его суперклеем еще до того, как настоящий Сокол смог это заметить. Морган любила Сэма, хотя тот постоянно сидел в городе, потому что, по его словам, «от такого обилия деревьев у него начиналась сыпь».

— Уроки жизни, — просто ответил Баки.

— Он учит меня калечить людей! — счастливо пискнула Морган.

— _Баки_? — подавился воздухом Сэм.

— Ну, я же не собираюсь учить ее _убивать_ людей, не так ли?

— Но ты обещал, что научишь, — хмуро посмотрела на него Морган.

— Тсс, — прошептал он, — он нас заложит в три секунды. — Баки перевел взгляд на Сэма. — Ее родители сказали, что я могу научить ее самообороне, не беспокойся об этом.

— Ты уверен, что делаешь все правильно? — и все же он выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал _марионеток_? — Баки растерянно моргнул, глядя на него. — Я могу достать парочку, если считаешь необходимым. Мо, ты предпочитаешь лягушонка Кермита или Пряничного Монстра?

— Я предпочитаю Мисс Пигги**.

— Ну, я не могу сделать голос как у мисс Пигги. Увидишь, это получится мисс Пигги с голосом Кермита. Ты хочешь, чтоб тебя учила драться Мисс Пигги, у которой голос лягушки?

— А Мисс Пигги с голосом Кермита сможет научить меня вязать? — нахмурившись спросила Морган.

— Определенно, — слегка замялся на ответе Баки. — Как-нибудь в другой день. — Он снова посмотрел на Сэма. — Будут еще гениальные предложения?

Сэм хмыкнул, явно слегка забавляясь ситуацией и, покачав головой, повернулся, чтобы подняться наверх. — Проследи, чтобы она хорошенько растянулась, — крикнул он через плечо. — Морган может присоединиться к нам на йоге завтра утром, если захочет.

***

Йога, как оказалось, это медленная растяжка на тонких мягких ковриках перед озером в компании с Сэмом, Баки и Мамой. Это происходило супер ранним утром, но ей нравилось, как озеро выглядело в свете восходящего солнца и, что все взрослые были более спокойными, чем она когда-либо их видела.

***

Примерно через месяц после начала занятий (которые, по мнению Папы, не должны были длиться так долго, но Морган сказала, что ей _правда-правда обалдеть как сильно_ нравится учиться избивать Баки, поэтому он позволил ей продолжать), в домик у озера приехала Наташа.

Морган не знала, что она здесь; должно быть, она просто незаметно проникла ночью и заняла одну из свободных комнат. Но когда Баки встретил Морган на полпути между их домами на озере, Наташа стояла рядом с ним. Она легко поймала влетевшую ей в объятия Морган и крепко обняла ее, прежде чем опустить на землю.

— Со мной ты так не здороваешься, — проворчал Баки.

— Мы каждый день видимся.

— И тем не менее, было бы хорошо, если бы меня ценили, знаешь ли.

Морган закатила глаза, обняла Баки за ногу и не сдвигалась с места, пока он улыбаясь не наклонился, чтобы поднять ее своей металлической рукой и отнести обратно в хижину.

— Итак, — сказала Нат, пока они шли, — расскажи мне план урока. Чему она научилась?

— Ломать кости и узнала самый быстрый путь к сердцу мужчины, — легко ответил Баки.

— Это какой? — Наташа приподняла бровь, глядя на Морган.

— Через ребра, — ответила Морган. И Баки, и Наташа гордо улыбались ее стараниям, в животе у нее от этого становилось тепло, как тогда, когда Папа цеплял ее контрольные, сданные на отлично, на холодильник или когда мама вешала ее рисунки на стену.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Баки говорит, что я могу бить очень сильно…

— Она не раз заехала мне между ног.

-… и он научил меня, как вырваться из кабельных стяжек. О! И как вывихнуть все кости!

— _Все_ кости? — охнула Наташа.

— Все двести шесть!

— Джеймс, — сказала она, — она же еще _ребенок_ , — стоя возле дома Стива Наташа укоризненно посмотрела на Баки. — Морган, если ты дерешься с противником своего возраста, в его теле может быть до _270_ костей — детские косточки все еще срастаются вместе. Нам надо будет обсудить, какую выгоду ты можешь из этого извлечь. И, если Джеймс не будет против, — добавила она, убирая волосы Морган с лица, — я думаю, что сегодня мы могли бы узнать что-то новое о ножах.

***

В те дни, когда родителей Морган не было дома, она оставалась у Баки и он учил ее вязать. Когда Стив увидел, что для обучения Баки использует Мисс Пигги, которая говорила голосом лягушонка Кермита, он смеялся так сильно, что в доме тряслись стены.

(Шарф, на который она потратила четыре дня, был слегка коротковат, но Мама сказала, что он ей нравится.)

***

Умение Морган подслушивать постепенно росло.

Она не была уверена, но она уловила разговор, который, возможно, не должна была слышать, и если бы Баки или Наташа знали, что она здесь, они бы наверняка замолчали. Но:

— Итак, учить Морган, — сказала Наташа, сидя на кухне Баки, в то время, как Морган слушала через открытое окно на веранде, — это была твоя идея, верно? — должно быть, Баки кивнул, потому что она продолжила: — Так и думала. Я так понимаю, тебе совершенно нечем сейчас заняться, да?

— Ну, мы сейчас постоянно смотрим шоу «Антиквары на выезде», потому что Стива одолевает ностальгия…

— Хм, ну да.

— И я все еще пытаюсь связаться с Wipeout, потому что Сэм уверен, что он мог бы пройти полосу препятствий быстрее меня.

— Ты в буквальном смысле _супер_ солдат.

— Вот и я о том же. Так что, да, мне заняться нечем. Но мне нравится учить ее, это… заставляет воспрять.

Морган нахмурился. Она не знала, что означает слово «воспрять», но голос Баки звучал мягко, когда он произносил его, так что она не думала, что оно означало что-то плохое.

— Понимаю, — ответила Наташа, и ее голос тоже стал тише. Морган задумалась, стоит ли ей продолжать подслушивать, но Наташа однажды сказала ей, что когда люди начинают говорить тише, они обычно обсуждают важные вещи, а если они собираются говорить о чем-то важном, она не хочет пропустить это.

— Действительно, — спросил баки.

— Конечно, понимаю. Я помню, как это было раньше. Учить маленьких девочек драться — это то, что ты делал сотни раз. Только…

— Раньше это было совершенно по-другому, — перебил Баки. — Раньше я был жестче. Я учил их убивать без малейшего промедления. Не имело значения, нравилось ли им там находиться…

— Ты был другим человеком.

— …совсем как в случае с тобой.

Морган толком не понимала, о чем они вообще говорят, но понимать информацию и запоминать ее — две разные вещи. Наташа говорила, что иногда понимание может прийти позже — просто важно было собрать всю картину воедино, когда придет время.

— Я думаю, это хорошее занятие для тебя, — сказала Наташа через мгновение.

— М-да?

— Да. Я думаю, что это подходящее « _съебись в туман_ » для той версии тебя, которой тебя заставляли быть.

Морган знала, что означают слова « _съебись в туман_ », и она также знала, что если повторит их, то останется без десерта минимум на неделю. Она уже собиралась подкрасться к ступенькам крыльца, и сделать вид, что ее там вообще не было, когда кто-то рядом громко прочистил горло.

Застигнутая врасплох, она резко повернула голову влево, там стоял Стив и наблюдал за ней, приподняв одну бровь.

— Чем это ты тут занимаешься?

— Я… за птичками наблюдаю.

— За птичками, значит.

— Угу, — закивала Морган. — Глянь туда, — она ткнула пальцем в ближайшую птицу. — Это голубь.

Стив проследил за ее пальцем, все еще не впечатленный.

— Это черный дрозд.

— О, — сказала она. — Вот видишь. Поэтому я этим и занимаюсь. Практикуюсь. Мне есть куда расти.

— Да неужели? — он подошел и поднял ее на руки. — Разве ты не должна уже быть дома? Мы видели, как ты уходишь.

— Там были… голуби, — Морган на мгновение запаниковала и надеясь, что Стив не обратит на это внимание. — Или, может быть, черные дрозды. Я не знаю чем они отличаются. Их была куча! Они напугали меня и я вернулась сюда. Папа говорит, что я всегда должна найти одного из вас, если меня что-то напугало.

— Именно так ты и должна поступать, — Стив кивнул, спускаясь по ступенькам крыльца на лужайку. — Но ты не отправилась на поиски кого-то из нас, ты просто стояла на крыльце. Давай отведем тебя домой, а?

Морган была совершенно уверена, что он не поверил ей, но Стив не сказал ни слова и всю дорогу домой нес ее на руках. Все это время она думала о других маленьких девочках и о том, где они сейчас.

Второе занятие по ножевому бою под руководством Наташи было в самом разгаре, когда вошел ее Папа.

— Какого _хрена_ мой ребенок делает с ножом?

Он орал достаточно громко, чтобы Морган подпрыгнула, и ей пришлось еще крепче ухватиться за рукоять ножа, чтобы не уронить его и не порезаться. Но она продолжала наступать даже не смотря на дверь, ведь Наташа все еще двигалась, а Баки всегда говорил, чтобы она никогда не поворачивалась спиной к сопернице.

— Она учится, — раздался голос Баки где-то позади нее.

Морган увидела брешь, Баки учил ее замечать подобное, там, где руки Наташи не прикрывали, куда, если она будет достаточно быстра, она могла ударить. Она метнула нож вперед, стремясь не дотронуться до нее, а подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы доказать, что она может. Морган вздрогнула, увидев царапину на боку Наташи, между верхним краем ее спортивных штанов и нижним краем кофты, но…

— Ты меня ранила, — выдохнула Наташа, драматически схватившись за бок и широко распахнув глаза. — Ты меня ранила, — прошептала она и рухнула на пол.

Морган хихикнул, когда Наташа драматически умерла, и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на широкую улыбку Баки, когда он захлопал.

— Она так не реагировала даже когда я ее подстрелил, Мо! Ты такая молодчинка! Отличные навыки поножовщины!

— Вы дали _моей малышке нож_ , — Папа же, напротив, выглядел испуганным.

— И она очень ловко с ним управляется, — сказала Наташа, садясь, и прикрыла глаза. — О, вы только посмотрите. Я снова ожила. Должно быть, это была путаница с Камнем Души. — Морган не поняла отсылку, но Баки усмехнулся, а Папин ужас превратился в обещающий быструю смерть взгляд.

— Правила обращения с ножом, — напомнил ей Баки, и Морган кивнула, осторожно подойдя с ножом к стене комнаты, где она положила его в мягкую коробку, которую принесла Наташа. Потом она вскочила и подбежала к Папе.

— Папа! Ты это видел?! Я ранила Нат! Я увидела брешь и ударила ее ножом!

— Ага. Ты… ты определенно это сделала, детка. Конечно, ты это сделала.

— Нат говорит, что когда Небула приедет в гости, мы сможем с ней тоже тренироваться! Видимо, анапотомия человека…

— Анатомия, — поправила Нат.

— Атаномия…

— Почти правильно.

— …действительно отличается от инопланетной атана… _тела_ , поэтому она тоже хочет учиться! К тому же, судя по всему, она супер крутой воин, верно, Нат?

— Точно.

— Значит, она и меня сможет научить всяким штукам! Может быть, она позволит мне использовать ее крутые лазерные пушки…

— Так, — прервал ее Папа, поднимая Морган и заключая ее в свои объятия. — Вы испортили мне ребенка. Отличная работа, Барнс. Романофф. Она официально собирается убить следующего придурка в своем классе, который потянет ее за косу…

— Нет, _не буду_ , — фыркнул Морган. — Я просто врежу ему. Он не должен трогать мою косичку, — она подняла кулачок, большой палец сверху, кулак прямой, без сгиба в запястье, и Баки одобрительно кивнул. Он поднял свой кулак и она с усмешкой стукнула его своим.

— Прекрати, — сказал Папа Баки. — Мой единственный ребенок окончит свои дни в тюрьме за убийство.

— Не окончу. Сэмми научил меня делать искусственное дыхание и останавливать кровотечение еще на прошлой неделе!

— _Сэмми_? — Папа моргнул, глядя на нее. — Ты имеешь в виду _Птичьего мальчика_?

— На самом деле, — сказала Наташа с легкой улыбкой, — он парамедик. Первая помощь — его конек.

— Да, и кроме того, она знает, куда бить, а куда нет, не так ли, кроха? — а вот Баки, напротив, широко улыбался ей. — Я показал ей, где находятся все жизненно важные органы, и…

— Нет. Неа. Найн. Ни в коем случае, — Папа развернулся и направился к лестнице, увлекая за собой Морган. — Ужасный день. Просто омерзительный. Вы оба хуже всех. Моей малышке всего шесть лет. Вы плохо на нее влияете. _Поверить_ не могу…

***

Морган наблюдала за тем, как Пеппер нарезала огурец.

— Мамочка, — сказала она, подталкивая ближе скамеечку для ног, чтобы доставать до столешницы. — Ты неправильно держишь нож.

— Я не уверена, что это так, милая, — Мама нахмурилась, наморщив лоб.

— Положи его, я тебе покажу, — Морган взяла нож, держа его так, как учила ее Нат. — Видишь, так ты получаешь более удобный угол наклона

— Может быть, для того, чтобы резать _людей_ , Морган, — вдруг сказала Мама, забирая нож обратно, она даже не стала ждать, пока Морган положит его, как учили ее Баки и Нат. — Но не для нарезки _огурца_.

***

Небула прилетела на своем космическом корабле и после того, как команда пообедала (и Морган показала Тору все новые классные игрушки, которые у нее появились с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз), корабль исчез, а Небула все еще была тут, как раз закидывала свою сумку с вещами на запасную кровать в доме Стива и Баки.

— Думаю, сегодня нас ждет урок по анатомии, — сказал Баки, когда Небула спросила, чему он собирается учить Морган. — Ну, знаешь, ломать кости и все такое. Судя по всему, костное строение человека отличается от такого у… инопланетян, так что…

— А ты не мог бы использовать для урока Мисс Пигги? — спросила Морган, семеня вслед за ним.

Баки помолчал, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я учил тебя с помощью Мисс Пигги?

— Учить кости _сложно_ , — простонала она. — Мисс Пигги помогает мне сосредоточиться.

— Я действительно хотел выглядеть крутым в глазах крутой киборга-инопланетянки, Мо, — Баки громко вздохнул, но Морган, как никто другой в этом доме, знала, что Баки никогда не был в состоянии ей отказать.

— За последние десятилетие я имела дело с таким количеством землян, что считаю вас всех примитивными и нелепыми, — Небула внимательно посмотрела на Баки. — У тебя не было ни единого шанса выглядеть крутым в моих глазах.

— Просто замечательно. Слышала, Морган? У меня не было ни единого шанса произвести впечатление на хладнокровную киборга-инопланетянку. Нет смысла пытаться произвести на нее впечатление. У меня крутая металлическая рука. У нее есть крутая металлическая рука. Среди наемных убийц ХХ века у меня самый огромный послужной список. А она очень страшная женщина, которая, даже не сомневаюсь, делала очень страшные вещи. И все же… Никаких шансов. Ни единого. Я пойду возьму Мисс Пигги.

— Он убийца? — спросила Небула после того, как Баки исчез наверху.

— Раньше был, — ответила Морган, хотя была совершенно уверена, что не должна была знать об этой части его жизни.

— О.

Десять минут спустя они втроем сидели, скрестив ноги, на полу спортзала, а Баки использовал несколько распечатанных схем человеческого тела (как взрослого, так и детского, после замечания Наташи) и куклу Мисс Пигги, и учил, как делать вывихи и ломать кости. Его мастерство подражания голосу лягушонка Кермита становилось все лучше.

***

В искусстве шпионажа Морган стала настолько хороша, что никто не поймал ее, когда она прокралась по лестничной площадке и, прижавшись к полу, выглянула сквозь верхние прутья лестницы. Внизу Стив и Баки разговаривали настоль тихо, что она их не слышала. Морган знала, что они ждут ее; она отправилась в туалет, но тихонько приоткрыла дверь и не спустила воду, чтобы казалось, будто она все еще там, и именно поэтому, по ее мнению, они понятия не имели, что она сидит на лестнице.

Поэтому, когда она увидела, что они целуются, ее глаза расширились до размеров блюдца. Она осторожно поднялась на ноги, спустила воду в туалете, вымыла руки и бросилась вниз по лестнице, словно вообще ничего не видела.

***

Морган не знала, как быть с поцелуями, потому что единственными знакомыми ей людьми, которые целовались, были ее Мама с Папой и люди из телевизора. Они всегда были влюблены, эти люди, и хотя Морган не знала, были ли Стив и Баки влюблены, она также не знала, какими они должны были быть. Папа всегда шутил об этих двоих, и у них с Мамой однажды было двойное свидание (по крайней мере, Морган подслушала, что так они называли поздний ужин, который разделили на четверых), но Стив называл Баки своим лучшим другом («на всем белом свете, и даже на других планетах тоже»), и она даже читала « _Звездно-полосатый человек_ », первую книгу в трилогии о Приключениях Капитана Америки, в которой говорилось, что они были друзьями с _момента встречи на детской площадке и до поля боя._

Расследование, скорее всего, тоже входило в шпионскую работу, но она понятия не имела, с чего начать. Она могла бы еще немного понаблюдать за ними, но Морган не нравилась идея постоянно шпионить за ними, если они не знали, что она здесь. Она могла бы спросить Маму, но если родители не сказали ей раньше, что Стив и Баки женаты, не признались бы и сейчас. Или она могла бы просто…

— Морган, может уже обратишь на меня внимание? — Папа пощелкал металлическими пальцами перед ее лицом и она моргнула.

— Ага.

— И о чем я говорил?

— Ты сказал: _Морган, может уже обратишь на меня внимание_ , — Морган поколебалась перед ответом и слегка съехала в кресле.

— Я сказал, — закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул Папа, — что мы собираемся поговорить о том, где ты можешь и не можешь использовать ножи и практиковаться в том, чему тебя обучили Баки и Нат. Особенно после того, как ты сегодня утром пытался заколоть холодильник.

— Я отрабатывала удар.

— Мы знаем, милая, — сказала Мама, — и это здорово, что тебе так весело. Но я уверена, что Баки предупредил тебя, что ты не можешь даже прикасаться к ножам, если ты не под присмотром.

— Возможно, — Морган надулась и еще глубже погрузилась в кресло.

— И за тобой никто не присматривал, Морган. Итак, мы хотим быть предельно ясными: ты не касаешься ножей без присмотра взрослых и ты не практикуешься в бое с ножами или без, если только ты не находишься в тренажерном зале с кем-то из Мстителей, которые тебя проконтролируют, договорились?

Морган недовольно запыхтела, но согласилась. Она просто хотела всех впечатлить на следующем уроке тем, как много она помнит, но, глядя на царапины на холодильнике, Морган предположила, что на этот раз, наверное, лучше послушаться Маму.

***

Питер распсиховался больше чем слегка, когда отправившись на поиски Морган, увидел, как она мечет ножи в мишень в спортзале.

— Ей шесть лет, — настаивал он, можно подумать Папа не говорил того же самого.

— Я начала в еще более раннем возрасте, — пожала плечами Наташа.

— Ты — отклонение от нормы, — возразил Питер. — Ты вообще ни при чем!

Она вопросительно задрала бровь, глядя на него, и Питер, заикаясь, забормотал:

— Н-не то, чтобы ты была _ни при чем_ , конечно, ты очень даже при чем. Ты — Мститель. Я просто хочу сказать, что М-Морган, она не такая, она, наверное, не должна…

— Пацан, — сказал Баки, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Хочешь научиться метать ножи?

Питер на мгновение замер, а потом пожал плечами.

— Ага, хорошо, — он протопал по матам и направился туда, где Морган целилась ножом в мишень. Когда она метнула его, он ударился о край доски, но застрял накрепко. — Господи, да меня же уделает шестилетняя девчонка. Как долго она этому учится?

— Метанию ножей? — задумалась Наташа. — Около двух недель. И к слову, ты к нам надолго?

— На всю неделю, — ответил Питер и Морган улыбнулась ему. Она была очень _рада_ , что он останется, и запланировала много всяких занятий для них двоих, начиная с битвы за Нью-Йорк, которую они отыграют с помощью ее фигурок, а затем их ждет чаепитие, на которое Баки, Стив и Наташа также были официально приглашены. — У меня целая неделя отдыха от школы.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — Наташа встретилась взглядом с Баки.

Он замолчал, переводя взгляд с Питера на Морган и обратно на Наташу.

— Кто сможет обучить ее лучше чем он? , — сказал он.

— В точку.

— В-вы вообще о чем это сейчас? — спросил Питер пока Морган целилась еще одним ножом в мишень.

— Мы давно собирались начать обучать ее гимнастике, — улыбнулась Наташа.

***

Во время чаепития все пятеро столпились вокруг ее столика на открытом воздухе, делились чаем и печеньем и оттопыривали мизинчики каждый раз, когда делали по глотку из своих чашек. Мама купила настоящее печенье, а вот чай был воображаемым, и Мама также помогла Морган надеть платье принцессы и диадему, а еще поискала в коробке с игрушками боа из перьев, короны и пластиковые украшения для всех остальных.

После этого Питер научил ее делать кувырки, а Наташа показала ей, как безопасно держать нож в руке, когда она кувыркается, чтобы она могла метнуть его, как только снова встанет на ноги.

Стив и Баки съели все ее печенье и надели все ее боа из перьев, наблюдая и подбадривая ее.

***

Однажды в субботу Морган развалилась на коврике в спортзале после тренировки. Баки лежал на спине рядом с ней, уставившись в потолок, и Морган подумала, не спросить ли его об этом. Вопрос о том, _женаты ли Стив и Баки и / или влюблены_ , уже несколько недель прожигал дыру в ее мыслях, и она очень внимательно наблюдала за ними, чтобы понять, сможет ли она разобраться с всем этим, не привлекая никого постороннего, но…

Они не носили обручальных колец, как Мама и Папа, хотя у Баки была металлическая левая рука, так что Морган не знал, будет ли он носить кольцо на правой руке, но в любом случае, Баки вообще не носил колец. Однако они оба носили цепочки с маленькими серебряными прямоугольниками на них, и Морган не знала, носят ли они одинаковые кулоны, как браслеты дружбы или как обручальные кольца.

Они больше не целовались (во всяком случае, она не видела), но они сидели на диване, прижав колени друг к другу, или с ногами Баки на коленях Стива, или с ногами Стива на коленях Баки. Иногда они готовили вместе, и двигались совершенно синхронно по кухне, а иногда могли просто сидеть в одной комнате тихо, не разговаривая.

Стив часто сидел рядом, когда Баки учил Морган вязать и он либо читал книгу, либо молча наблюдал, но ни один из них не давал Морган ответов, которые она искала. Она даже не понимала, почему ей так любопытно. Может быть, потому что ей никто не сказал. А может, потому что Баки был ее _другом_ , а друзья должны были говорить друг другу, когда они влюблены, или когда у них есть секреты, и поэтому она задавалась вопросом, действительно ли он считал ее другом, если промолчал о подобном.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, прекрати, — внезапно сказал Баки, прерывая ее мысли. — Я слышу, как жужжат колесики в твоей голове.

Морган нахмурилась и перекатилась на живот, приподнявшись, чтобы получше его видеть. Баки приподнял бровь, встретившись с ней взглядом. Он лежал вытянув руки по обе стороны, а его длинные волосы были собраны в узел, точно так же, как он завязывал ее волосы полчаса назад, когда они начали лезть ей в глаза.

— Что там у тебя? — спросил он и Морган решила, что она тоже может задать вопрос.

— Ты любишь Стива?

— Да, Морган, — Баки усмехнулся, прежде чем приподняться на локтях. — Люблю. Ты не знала?

— Мне никто не говорил, — Морган покачала головой. — А вы женаты?

— Нет, не женаты. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что должны были бы быть. Еще вопросы?

Морган сделал паузу, чтобы подумать. _Баки влюблен в Стива._

— А Стив в тебя влюблен?

— Надеюсь на это, — Баки усмехнулся, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить ее волосы. — Мы достаточно долго были вместе.

— Как долго?

— М-м, где-то с 40-х годов, плюс-минус, думаю. Правда, шанс узнать об этом у меня появился только пару лет назад. А потом…

— Что потом?

Баки пристально посмотрел на нее, и его улыбка слегка увяла, а рука, которой он до этого ерошил ее волосы, отодвинулась назад, заправляя выбившиеся прядки ей за ушко.

— А потом я на какое-то время умер. И это было очень тяжело для него.

— И как это было?

— Умирать? — Морган кивнул. Баки скривился. — Я чувствовала себя странно, а потом меня не стало. А потом, без всякой причины, я вернулся. Не слишком отличается от того, чтобы снова оказаться замороженным. Это то, о чем ты хотела спросить?

Морган кивнула, потом покачала головой и снова закивала.

— Я хотела спросить о тебе и Стиве. И о том, как я однажды видела, что вы целовалась, когда я за вами подглядывала. И о других девочках, которых ты тренировал. И о том, почему вы хотите пойти на Wipeout, хотя шоу закрылось много лет назад. И про щелчок, и про то, что все исчезли, и про…

— Эй, там, — сказал Баки, садясь. — У тебя целая куча вопросов. — Морган поднялась на колени. — Какой из них для тебя самый важный?

— Другие девочки, которых ты обучал, — она задумалась на мгновение, прежде чем заговорить. Баки выглядел немного грустным, словно он предполагал, что именно об этом и пойдет речь. Морган старалась не думать о вещах, которых она не понимала, например о кухонном разговоре Баки и Наташи, но иногда, по ночам, она думала об этом и о слове «воспрять», которое, по–видимому, означало _облегчение_ , (как будто обучение Морган приносило Баки облегчение, по сравнению с девочками, которых он учил раньше) и о том, что он говорил, как был суров с ними, хотя никогда не был таким по отношению к ней, и…

Морган была той еще почемучкой. Обычно она приходила к Маме или Папе в поисках ответов, но иногда можно было задать вопросы только конкретным людям, и она слишком нервничала, когда задавала эти вопросы Баки.

Баки осторожно поднялся на ноги, затем протянул металлическую руку, чтобы притянуть Морган к себе.

— Стив купил нам пару бутылок лимонада сегодня утром, — сказал он, держа ее за руку и ведя к лестнице. — Почему бы нам не выпить немного, и я расскажу тебе о других девочках?

***

История, которую она услышала, была печальной, и это сделало Баки еще более грустным, но он пообещал, что с ним все в порядке, и что все намного лучше, чем было раньше, и что никто никогда больше не будет решать за него.

И Морган знала, что он говорит правду.

***

— Гильдия борцов, — шепнула ей Мэйзи Реддинг во время урока математики.

— Гильдия борцов?

— Это как Сообщество боя, но еще секретнее.

Морган пристально посмотрела на Мэйзи. Мэйзи тоже неплохо справлялась в Сообществе боя, она была выше всех в классе и удар у нее был довольно силен. Если бы Морган не была такой задиристой, она могла бы проиграть, когда Мэйзи вызвала ее на смертельный поединок на площадке с классиками.

— Ну, я не знаю… — теперь неуверенно нахмурилась Морган.

— Ты не знаешь? Но ты любишь Сообщество боя. Гильдия борцов — это тоже самое.

— Я понимаю, но не хочу никому навредить.

— Ты не навредишь.

— У тебя две недели синяк с щеки не сходил после того, как Трина тебя треснула.

— Со мной все было в _порядке_ , — фыркнула Мэйзи. — Почему ты не хочешь присоединиться?

— Потому что я могу кого-то покалечить. Мой дядя Баки взялся учить меня драться, помнишь? И он сказал, что я не могу использовать мои навыки, если мне не угрожает опасность, потому что я действительно могу кому-то навредить.

— Хорошо, обломщица, — Мэйзи на мгновение прищурилась, глядя на Морган, а потом закатила глаза. — Ты не должна присоединяться. Просто держи это в секрете, договорились?

Морган со всей серьезностью кивнул. Конечно, она будет держать Гильдию борцов в секрете. Она знала, как важно хранить такие общества в тайне, даже если ей очень хотелось увидеть гордость на лице Баки, когда она призналась бы ему, что отказалась от участия. Она решила, что расскажет ему об этом после того, как Гильдия борцов в конце концов перестанет быть тайной.

***

Была середина ночи, когда Морган вылезла из постели и встала на коленки на ящик с игрушками под окном. Она проснулась и благодаря свету из коридора увидела, что часы показывают чуть за полночь. Спустя пару секунд она услышала голоса.

Из своего окна она могла видеть озеро, черное и словно бескрайнее, утонувшие в тенях деревья, которые окружали дом и тянулись так до самого горизонта. А слева от нее, сразу за изгибом озера, стояла хижина Стива и Баки, светящаяся желтым светом.

Морган осторожно открыла окно и выглянула наружу.

Она точно слышала голоса и теперь внимательно прислушивалась, как они приближались к ее окну со стороны освещенного золотом крыльца.

— Что это за фигня у тебя с Wipeout? — это был Папин голос, Морган узнала бы его где угодно.

— Это забавное шоу. Люди там постоянно падают, — ответил дядя Баки. Морган задавалась вопросом, что он здесь делает, с учетом того, что должен был лежать в постели в своей хижине, но она знала, что он и Стив иногда так поступали, не всегда вместе, — они оставались на крыльце до глубокой ночи, просто разговаривая с Мамой и Папой.

— И они тебе ответили?

— Они определенно заинтересованы, — прогудел Баки, — но только если это будет специальный выпуск со всеми Мстителями. Наверное, вид того, как я уделываю обычных людей не так интересен, как если бы я сражался за первенство с Тором.

— Спорим, у нас получится уговорить его вернуться на Землю, чтобы сняться в одном эпизоде, — ответил Папа.

Ей показалось, что Баки рассмеялся прежде чем ответить:

— Это совершенно дурацкая идея, но…

— Нам всем необходимо немного веселья после того адского десятилетия, которое мы пережили.

— Скорее, адского века, — тихо поправил Баки.

Морган положила подбородок на руку, пытаясь представить их на крыльце. Наверное, у них в руках были стаканчики, и вероятно папа был одет в свой старый свитер с логотипом MIT, который он любил надевать в холодные ночи, а Баки скорее всего сидел босиком, как обычно делал в такие дни.

— У остальных не забудь спросить, вдруг кто заинтересуется, — сказал Папа. — Но мой голос у тебя есть.

Они замолчали на мгновение, и Морган прислушалась к далекому уханью совы, продолжая краем уха следить за шагами на лестничной площадке, хотя они так и не появились в поле ее зрения.

— Даже до того, как… я умер, мне бы и в голову не пришло, что все может быть вот так, — наконец сказал Баки.

— Как именно?

— Лучше, чем ожидалось, — после непродолжительной паузы ответил Баки.

Когда Морган прокралась вниз, она остановилась в дверях и увидела, как Папа и дядя Баки пьют что-то из своих стаканов сидя на ступеньках крыльца и смеются над чем-то, что она не расслышала. Потом Баки повернул голову и улыбнулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Не могла заснуть, — ответила Морган и Папа повернулся на ее голос.

— О, вот как? — спросил Папа. Она покачала головой. — Как ты думаешь, что тебе нужно, чтобы снова заснуть?

— Замороженный сок? — после небольшой заминки предложила Морган.

— Я в этом что-то не уверен, — на лице Папы появилась улыбка.

— Да, мне определенно нужна порция замороженного сока! — более уверенно ответила она, а затем вышла на крыльцо и села на ступеньку между ними. — Я в этом совершенно уверена.

Папа вздохнул, однако был явно счастлив. Морган всегда нравилось, когда ее Папа был счастлив.

— Ну, раз уж леди так желает, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я сейчас вернусь. Три сока, сейчас все будет.

Баки наблюдал за ними с веселой улыбкой, а когда Папа ушел, его металлическая рука протянулась и мягко убрала волосы с ее лица, заправив их за ухо. Баки отставил чашку в сторону и наклонил голову к ней.

— Что ж, думаю, мне не понадобится давать тебе мастер-класс о том, как вести переговоры, — мягко сказал он. — Ты из рода всегда-добиваются-чего-хочу людей, да?

— Я также знакома с вы-мо-га-тель-ством, — захихикала Морган.

— Конечно, ты об этом знаешь, — Папа вернулся с тремя порциями замороженного сока и уселся с другой стороны от Морган, раздавая добычу. — Что бы ты хотела выучить завтра? Все завтрашнее утро ты проведешь со мной.

— Питер сказал, что я должна научиться махать нунчаками.

— Питер так сказал только потому, — засмеялся Папа, — что он сам мечтает научиться с ними обращаться.

Морган понравилась идея учиться вместе с Питером, и она бросила взгляд на Баки — его волосы были распущены, а лицо усталое, но умиротворенное.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о нунчаках?

— О, кроха. Я знаю очень много всякого о нунчаках, — усмехнулся Баки и она улыбнулась ему в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> *Полное уничтожение (Wipeout) - это игровое шоу, в котором участники соревнуются в прохождении "самой большой в мире" полосы препятствий. Последний эпизод был в 2014 году.  
> ** Лягушонок Кермит и Мисс Пигги герои известного американского Маппет-шоу. У Мисс Пигги был очень мягкий и мелодичный голос.


End file.
